


Fuck That Guy

by trulymadlymj



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulymadlymj/pseuds/trulymadlymj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa finally meets his roommate's asshole lab partner.</p><p>(University au, sorry its so short)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck That Guy

“Man, fuck that guy.”

  
Tetsurou had been complaining about the student across the library for around half an hour straight now, and the other guy was just sitting there, reading quietly and occasionally sipping on an expensive-looking drink from the high-end cafe down the block. Try as he may, Tooru could find nothing too offensive about the man, other than his taste in literature (a massive copy of _The Complete Works of Arthur Conan Doyle_ , title and presumably text in English. Tooru had to admit that his roommate had a point when he had called the other boy pretentious). He was about to say so, too, when the other boy finally looked up from his book and spotted the two of them in their corner. A slow grin spread across his face as he placed a metallic bookmark in his page and stood, elegantly unfolding his long legs and stretching slightly before meandering to their table. Tooru could feel the air to his left shift as Tetsurou tensed, muscles in his arm and jaw locking as the other boy finally reached their spot.

  
He quickly flicked his hair out of his eyes before speaking. “We~ll, if it isn't my favorite lab partner! Hope your jacket is okay, such a shame that your hand wasn't more steady.” After blinking lazily at the twitching Tetsurou, the newcomer turned his attention toward Tooru. “Watch out for this guy, might not want to trust him with liquid around anything you value.”

  
Tetsurou opened his mouth to speak, a vein in his temple visibly throbbing, but the stranger interrupted him before any sound came out. “Lovely chat as always, Kuroo-chan, but I have to go. That cute girl in our lab needs help understanding the material, and I promised I would help her in 10 minutes. I would ask you to come along, but I actually want her to get a better grade, so I'll leave you on your date here.” He stuck his tongue out briefly before turning around and calling out “Ciao!” over his shoulder.

  
As soon as he was out of earshot, Tetsurou whipped around to glare at Tooru, his arms crossed. “Do you see what I mean now??? Every Tuesday and Thursday I have to deal with this guy at 10 am. He's insufferable. This isn't even a date, what does he know?”

  
Tooru, still staring at the retreating man's shapely ass, nodded in agreement. “Yeah. Fuck that guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't tell me that I'm the first person to write this ship, I don't even like Suguru that much, he's just hot, this is not how I want to be remembered


End file.
